


Natural-Born Catcher

by freakanature06



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Riding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe was just born to take the lead and catch Mihashi's pitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural-Born Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a [prompt](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=40384) on SWAG.

It had been nearly a year after they started dating when Abe and Mihashi had finally been able to do anything more than kiss and cuddle. It wasn’t that they weren’t attracted to each other - quite the opposite - but Mihashi had always been very timid even about their relationship and Abe was so awkward about doing anything with his pitcher that things would often just get convoluted and ridiculous before they could even reach the point of doing anything sexual. It didn’t help that Abe always felt like he had to take the lead, to be in charge of Mihashi, and the very minimal things he knew about sex involved him putting a piece of his anatomy inside of Mihashi in what looked and sounded like a very painful way. But he just could not bring himself to cause the redhead any pain and it didn’t matter that he _knew_ it wouldn’t only be pain, just the thought of causing Mihashi to cry over something that was supposed to special to the both of them nearly drove Abe to punching walls.   
  
The thought of relinquishing control was too much for Abe to handle, though, and so for a long time the two of them only got by with kisses and light touches through their clothing. Of course, that only built up the pressure of needing to be _with_ Mihashi even more inside of Abe until he was nearly bursting. He grew so desperate that he was browsing the internet nearly every night for ideas on how best to actually take their physical relationship to the next level.   
  
And that was how he stumbled upon the brilliant idea of ‘riding’.   
  
Why he hadn’t considered the possibility before was beyond him. It only seemed perfectly natural for a pitcher and his catcher to copulate in this particular way, so why had his mind skipped right over the idea for so long? He knew the answer, of course: he was too naive still, no matter how worldly he thought he was. But that didn’t matter anymore because he now knew what he could do to be with Mihashi and give the smaller boy absolutely nothing but pleasure.   
  
Proposing the idea to Mihashi had been a nightmare, though. Mihashi was adamant about not wanting to hurt Abe either, despite the fact that Abe continually reassured him that it wouldn’t hurt if they did it right and that he was going to be in charge the whole way and able to stop even if it _did_ hurt. It took literal weeks to wear Mihashi down to the point where he would even consider the possibility, and that was with Abe pinning him up against walls whenever they were alone and working him up only to leave him hanging with the promise that he would take care of the problem once Mihashi agreed to sleep with him.   
  
And that was how they had wound up like this, on Mihashi’s bed, Abe straddling his boyfriend across the hips, the pitcher’s significantly larger dick pressed deep inside his catcher’s ass. Abe was already breathing heavily, even though they had just started, and Mihashi seemed unlikely to remove his arms from covering his flushed face anytime soon. Even though Mihashi was obviously embarrassed, Abe knew that the smaller boy wanted this as much as Abe himself did. It had taken almost nothing to get Mihashi worked up once he had come around and agreed to do this. Just a few kisses and nibbles down his neck had been enough to entice his cock to harden, a gratifying display to say the least.   
  
Even though he had taken to using toys to stretch himself over the last few weeks, Abe had certainly not been prepared for the way Mihashi felt inside of him. It was a dizzying feeling, having himself stretched wide by the very thing he had been imagining doing just this to him for so long. To begin with, Abe had needed to press down slowly, taking in only a small fraction of Mihashi’s dick. Everything about it felt different than the toys Abe had been using. It was longer, thicker, and so searingly hot that it felt like he was about to start melting from the inside just from the feeling of having it inside of him.   
  
It must have taken less than a minute for Abe to work himself down around Mihashi’s twitching length, but it seemed like a small eternity before he felt his ass cheeks hitting the tops of the other boy’s thighs and came to a stop, resting there with a cock buried in his ass and his fingernails digging softly into his pitcher’s stomach, panting heavily with just the small effort of remaining still with something so alien intruding inside of him. It was only going to get more intense from here, and Abe knew it well, but it was already so hot that he wasn’t sure just how long he would be able to last. Honestly, though, he knew that Mihashi wouldn’t last long either, so it wouldn’t really matter in the end.   
  
There was one thing that Abe was absolutely going to insist on during their first time, though, and that was being able to see Mihashi’s face as they did this. So once he was settled comfortably - or as comfortably as a person could get with a dick up their ass - he reached out to gently tug at the pitcher’s wrist, trying to pull his arm away from his face. He wanted to make everything about this encounter gentle and sweet and good for Mihashi, that was his overall goal.   
  
But the moment he felt Abe’s hand on his, Mihashi shook his head vehemently and set his arm more resolutely over his eyes. A familiar clench of anger grabbed Abe’s gut, but he suppressed it as best as he could, pulling lightly again, this time speaking as well, though his voice came out breathy and sounding way more aroused than he had thought it would.   
  
“Come on… I just - I just want to see your face…” Despite his words and his gentle tugging, Mihashi still resolutely refused to let his arm be moved. Within moments, Abe was pulling more roughly, which shifted his weight in such a way that he felt Mihashi move inside of him.   
  
Two simultaneous gasps filled the room as Mihashi’s arm was torn away from his face and Abe was able to see those tear-filled eyes and the way his pitcher was drooling slightly, his gaze filled with a lust that Abe had never seen before. His muscles clenched in response to the sight, his erection twitching longingly and the tightness of his ass growing even tighter. At that moment, Mihashi’s head tipped back and he let out a gasping, breathy moan that sent shivers down Abe’s spine.   
  
Honestly, this could only turn out well for the both of them, Abe thought, feeling the heat and throbbing from his pitcher’s cock inside of him intensifying.   
  
It took another few moments before Abe felt he could start moving, though. And he took those few moments to keep a hold on both of Mihashi’s arms - to keep them away from his face - and instead began to cover the other’s face with kisses. Light kisses to his forehead and cheeks, hard kisses and nibbles to his lips and jawline, all the little things that would make Mihashi pant and sweat and moan in that adorably soft way of his.   
  
He was so caught up in kissing all over the smaller boy’s face that he didn’t realize just how hard he was panting and just how needy Mihashi’s moans were becoming. That is, until Mihashi finally spoke up, his voice cracking with desire. “A-Abe-kun…!! P-please… please!!”   
  
If he hadn’t already been so worked up, just those words would have been enough to get Abe hard. He had never heard Mihashi sound like that before and it was so amazing to know that he was the only person to ever hear him sound that way. Sucking in a long breath, Abe nodded and sat up a little, allowing Mihashi to slide deeper inside of him once again, drawing gasps from both of them once more.   
  
This time, Abe did not just sit there to adjust, though. Mihashi’s cock felt like it was meant to be inside of him at this point, like a hand inside a well-fitted glove, and there was no reason for him to postpone any longer now that the pitcher had asked for it so desperately. Without any further delay or warning, he simply raised himself up on his knees, high enough that the length inside of him was only an inch deep, and then slid back down with enough force to jerk the bed forward, effectively filling himself up to bursting once again and earning himself such a loud moan that he knew the slight burn that came with the action was well worth it.   
  
Almost immediately, Mihashi was trying to cover his face again, but Abe had a firm grip and his wrists and pressed down on them as he moved to repeat the action once more. “No way. I’m… ahh… I’m watching this.” And he was. He was intently gazing at Mihashi’s face, watching it contort with pleasure as Abe set up a steady rhythm, sliding his pitcher’s cock in and out of his needy asshole over and over again.   
  
Riding Mihashi’s dick felt like the most natural thing in the world to Abe - like he was meant to have this thing violating him and sending bright shots of hot ecstasy throughout his body with every smooth movement. It didn’t feel like their first time at all to him. It felts like everything was finally sliding into place each time Mihashi’s length reached deep inside of him. This was how they were meant to be joined and Abe was more than willing to ride it out for as long as he possibly could.   
  
Unfortunately, that wasn’t very long at all. No matter how natural the whole thing felt to Abe, Mihashi just did not have the sexual stamina to go for very long at all. His hands, pushed down against the bed by Abe, began to clench and unclench in the sheets underneath him and his hips started to buck up, seemingly of their own accord, as his eyes slid shut and his mouth lolled open, drool flowing more freely down his cheeks and onto the pillow below him. The way he awkwardly tried to meet Abe’s thrusts only made the catcher feel all the more excited, increasing his speed and subconsciously tightening his grip on the other’s wrists.   
  
“A-Abe… k-kun…!” Mihashi sounded like he was about to die as he yelled out Abe’s name. That yell was the only warning Abe got before he felt the cock inside of him swell mere moments before a hot liquid gushed out, filling Abe’s ass more fully than the length itself had and sending a wave of lightning coursing through the catcher’s body.   
  
He hadn’t known just how good it would feel to have Mihashi ejaculate inside of him like this - yet another thing he had not learned from his toys - and the way that heat spread and dripped slowly out of him was enough to throw him over the edge as well. His own orgasm was so intense that it tightened every muscle in his body, causing his pitcher to yell again and spill even more of himself into the catcher’s asshole. It might have wound up a neverending loop if not for the fact that both boys were spent within only moments, neither having the strength to go on any further than that.   
  
As much as Abe didn’t want to lose the feeling of Mihashi inside of him yet, he knew just how sensitive things could be immediately following an orgasm, so he quickly shifted upward and off of the other boy, feeling the dribbling sensation spread slowly down his thighs as he none-too-gracefully laid himself down next to Mihashi, releasing the boy’s wrists and dazedly noting the red marks he had left there.   
  
“...I’m sorry,” he muttered, sliding his hand into Mihashi’s, threading their fingers between each other, and squeezing softly. “I didn’t mean… to hurt you.” His breathing was still coming out ragged and his body was shaking softly from the force of his release, but more than anything he was concerned. Hurting Mihashi was the LAST thing he had wanted to do.   
  
Mihashi himself seemed to be having a hard time catching his breath and there were tears streaming from his eyes. Just as the concern mounting in Abe was about to reach the breaking point, Mihashi rolled onto his side and buried his face in the catcher’s chest, clutching onto him desperately, like he was afraid that Abe would disappear if he didn’t hold on tightly enough.   
  
“N-n-no! It’s… It’s okay! I… mmm… nnn…” The smaller boy mumbled something under his breath that Abe couldn’t quite make out.   
  
Gently wrapping his arms around Mihashi, Abe squeezed him softly and rested his head on top of the other boy’s. “What was that? I couldn’t catch it.”   
  
The completely unintentional pun seemed to startle Mihashi a little. He jerked with a shock in Abe’s arms. And then, inexplicably, he started to laugh - nothing more than a small giggle, but Abe thought it was probably the cutest laugh he’d ever heard. With an obvious effort, Mihashi pushed away from Abe’s chest to look at him. And he was smiling.   
  
Abe could feel his heart stop in that moment. Mihashi’s smile was the sweetest and most wonderful thing in the world to him and he so rarely got to see it. Had he really done well enough to deserve it right now? He guessed so…   
  
But what was even more shocking to him were the words that came out of Mihashi’s mouth as he stared, enraptured by his smile.   
  
“I love you, Abe-kun!”   
  
There was a beat where the entire world froze for Abe and all that existed were those words and Mihashi’s smiling face, a perfect existence that he would pay good money to stay in forever. Then everything suddenly started moving again and Abe let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He tugged Mihashi to his chest again, squeezing the pitcher a little more tightly than he normally would have, eliciting a high-pitched squeak from the skittish boy.   
  
It took so much more for him to do what he did next than it had taken for him to do anything else in his life. But Mihashi deserved to hear what Abe really felt and Abe wanted nothing more than to reassure him and say what he had wanted to say for so long, though he hadn’t realized it until just now.   
  
“Y-yeah! Me… me too. I… I love you too…”


End file.
